


It's Not Really About the Escape Room [Podfic]

by LouPF



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Barley drags Ian to an escape room under the guise of needing to keep their questing skills sharp. After nothing goes according to plan, Barley admits to another reason he wanted to complete the challenge. (Part of my Barlian Discord's Fluff Challenge and dedicated to Honeyjoe!)Originally written (and recorded with her permission) by 'chelseyelric'.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's Not Really About the Escape Room [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Really About the Escape Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820709) by [chelseyelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric). 



[Lou](https://soundcloud.com/lou-836450924) · [It's Not Really About The Escape Room - Chelsey](https://soundcloud.com/lou-836450924/its-not-really-about-the-escape-room-chelsey/s-qMypyEGtaN8)

And, in case that above is not working, here is the link to the tumblr post: <https://louthegreatfurrry.tumblr.com/post/616656168237023232/dont-mind-me-yall-this-is-just-so-ao3-can>


End file.
